User talk:Googleaarex
Current ~ Old 1 ~ Old 2 ~ Old 3 Again, A new talk page again I stored a current page to a new page again, thanks. AarexTiao 23:58, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I found you too Dude, I know that you love minecraft so I decided to find more traces of you on minecraft. I found this. :P King2218 (talk) 06:28, April 21, 2014 (UTC) (nvm, it's gone :P) Looking for people on the Internet is fun :D LittlePeng9 (talk) 08:34, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :speaking as the guy who easily found your real name and photograph, i concur! you're.so. 08:42, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::dood, i also can't find you on FB King2218 (talk) 08:50, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::i don't have a facebook, but i have a twitter that i sort of use and a g+ that i don't use anymore you're.so. 08:57, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::ohhh ok. I was wondering, where did you get Peng's whole name? I only found his first name. King2218 (talk) 09:03, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::Recently I noticed there is one site where there is my nick and whole name at the same page :P You can find that site on Google, I checked :P LittlePeng9 (talk) 09:05, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::i saw that one a while back, but only after knowing your name you're.so. 09:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::peng, ur first name is extremely easy to find King2218 (talk) 09:15, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::it's hard to find. keep searching. btw, here are my g+ and my twitter for further stalkery you're.so. 09:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::wtf :p King2218 (talk) 09:15, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Very not helpful at all G+ and Twitter :) LittlePeng9 (talk) 09:45, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::by the way, how do you pronounce your first name? you're.so. 10:20, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Voytek LittlePeng9 (talk) 10:37, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Lel, this is fun. Try stalking me perhaps? WikiRigbyDude (talk) 14:45, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::I think I got your full name and (former) school. you're.so. 20:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Also age and height to a margin of error, and a two-year-old photo of you with two of your family members whose full names I also know. you're.so. 20:29, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::That's creepy, actually :P LittlePeng9 (talk) 20:36, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::publicly available information can get you pretty far! you're.so. 20:50, April 21, 2014 (UTC) everything i know about wikirigby dude * full name: wojtek rumpelstiltskin dudleyboomer * former school: stanford university * age: 4 + 3i * height: TREE(3) you're.so. 20:53, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Holy Jesus Christ, how did you figure all that out? ::but seriously, i know the actual shit you're.so. 02:39, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Dude, FB is the master of stalking. King2218 (talk) 09:09, May 6, 2014 (UTC) publishing You should get your work published on a real site! Try writing a paper about warp notation and submitting it to http://vixra.org/ you're.so. 20:56, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, Vixra don't have large numbers. AarexTiaokhiao 22:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :Actually there is at least one googological paper on viXra, and it's a "classic". It's called the "The Largest Number Ever", by Marco Ripa. In it he introduces a number far larger than Graham's Number!!! '':) :It can be found here: :http://vixra.org/numth/1201 :It's filed under "number theory". If you think about it, proving that one number is larger than another would definitely have to fall under number theory. And that's technically what the paper is showing. Sbiis Saibian (talk) 23:08, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry if it's been done before. Just write up a file in MS Word, save it to a PDF, and fill out their submission form. I'm sure they'll accept it. you're.so. 02:20, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Check out this real "gem" of a math paper: :http://vixra.org/pdf/1405.0204v1.pdf :... -_-; Sbiis Saibian (talk) 00:30, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :This is a paper so bad that it unwittingly provides the refutation with it's own argument! Sbiis Saibian (talk) 00:35, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, … Which in the above consecutive progression of seven-based numbers or integers could now be considered the even numbers, which the odd numbers, which the prime numbers and which the composite numbers? What does this tell us about mathematics and its logic? Is mathematics real or just an invention of the human mind?" that's deep, bro you're.so. 00:40, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I've successfully uploaded a googology paper to viXra. It can be found at: ::http://vixra.org/abs/1405.0284 ::It's filed under number theory. It's a proof of what I have referred to as LAPL (Left Associative Polyponent Lemma). Basically it proves that: ::{{b,m,k},n,k} < {b,m+n,k} : b,k>1 ::Sbiis Saibian (talk) 01:32, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Now do more Sbiis' papers into viXra. AarexTiaokhiao 01:33, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Funny thing, I actually thought of the opposite: {{b,m,k},n,k} > {b,m+n,k} : b,k>1 King2218 (talk) 03:38, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :::by that definition, we have {{3,2,2},2,2} > {3,4,2}, so (3^^2)^^2 > 3^^4, or 27^27 > 3^3^27. nope sir you're.so. 13:27, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Remove it ''Wythagoras thinks a = gamma(0). That is not true, actually. At https://sites.google.com/site/aarexnumbers/fghthings. Remove it, now! Wythagoras (talk) 18:11, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :i can understand your concern. it sucks to be criticized unfairly by a member of our community well-respected for his endless reputation for integrity and sound, insightful logic! you're.so. 20:18, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :: The god said "There is largest number, bigger than Rayo Number", therefore, 8th Aarex's Number is largest number. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:44, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Personal Info Aarex, where do you live, and how old are you? King2218 (talk) 22:19, June 20, 2014 (UTC) you probably won't notice this but... you haven't updated your number list in forever since you restarted it Cookiefonster (talk) 20:40, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Nobody knows (except Aarex, or quite possibly his whole family) if he still updates his site ever since he disabled the "Recent Site Activity". King2218 (talk) 02:35, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::In the same reasoning, nobody knows (except their family) if Saibian still updates his site. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 05:52, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Server problems I can't Acces to Your Large Number Competition. What's going on? -- A Large Number Googologist -- 00:27, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :I can access it! Who access this page? AarexTiaokhiao 00:39, September 21, 2014 (UTC) It's repaired. -- A Large Number Googologist -- 01:25, September 21, 2014 (UTC) SOMEONE! Someone PLEASE tell googleaarex to check his game of making the extension of the function ( http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Googleaarex/Make_an_extension_of_the_notation )! I wrote something there! I'm impatient! -- A Large Number Googologist -- 19:44, September 25, 2014 (UTC) AAREX Alejandro wants you to check your Make an extension of the notation game, because he wrote something there, and he is impatient! LittlePeng9 (talk) 19:52, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. (ironic) -- A Large Number Googologist -- 19:54, September 25, 2014 (UTC) SOMEONE! (2) Aarex stopped caring about http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Googleaarex/Make_an_extension_of_the_notation again :( -- A Large Number Googologist -- 22:35, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Aarex, complete. Aarex, complete. You have A LOT of things unfinished (in blogs and user pages of your own). It would be nice that you complete them. -- A Large Number Googologist -- 20:29, October 18, 2014 (UTC) I found this https://sites.google.com/site/aarexminecraft/ -- A Large Number Googologist -- 01:30, October 20, 2014 (UTC) WHAT Try searching Aarex Tiaokhiao on Google. You later get an overload of results from various websites. SERIOUSLY, HOW MANY ACCOUNTS DO YOU HAVE -- A Large Number Googologist -- 01:25, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Avatar I see you got an avatar... -- A Large Number Googologist -- 01:16, October 22, 2014 (UTC)